En llamas & Sinsajo mi versión
by Atshiry Odair de Mellark
Summary: Bueno pues esta es la historia ke todos conocemos de en llamas y Sinsajo, pero con unas cuantas diferencias, Peeta después de mucho negarlo descubre que lo que siente por Katniss no es mas que amistad y que esta enamorandose de otra chica del distrito 4...


_Bueno espero y puedan leer esta historia, se me ocurrio un dia después de terminar de leer sinsajo, es una historia alternativa de lo que pudiera pasar si el amor que Peeta dice tenerle a Katniss no es 100% real y solo pues es un sentimiento de amistad, en fin pasen a leer..._

La cosecha

Era una tarde tranquila en la playa del distrito 4, hace un par de días se había anunciado cual sería el tercer Quarter Quell para la celebración de la edición número 75 de los Juegos del Hambre. El día de la cosecha había llegado, era momento de dirigirse a la plaza en donde estarían todos los ganadores de este distrito para saber cuales de ellos tendrían que volver a la arena.

(Finnick) –Vamos Atshiry, ya casi es la hora-

(Atshiry) –(Volteando a verlo con esos ojos verde azulados que caracterizaban a todos en su familia) Ya lo sé Odair, no tienes que repetírmelo-

La chica de cabello rojo se pone de pie y comienza a caminar hacia la plaza, para sentarse junto a dos conocidas una chica algo distraída y nerviosa de cabello negro llamada Annie -, y una mujer ya mayor, todos la llamaban Mags.

(Atshiry) –(Saludando con un beso en la mejilla, primero a Annie y después a Mags) Hola! A pesar de la situación me da gusto verlas-

(Mags) –Hola hija! Que linda te has puesto, tiene unos meses que no te veía-

(Atshiry) –Si, es que me dedique a entrenarme en la natación, quise romper mis marcas-

(Annie) –Y lo lograste?-

(Atshiry) –Si, incluso logre ganarle una vez a Finnick-

(Mags) –Vaya! Eso esta muy bien, el es un gran nadador-

(Atshiry) –El mejor del distrito-

Mientras las chicas hablaban, un hombre se paró en la plataforma que se encontraba frente a todos, tenia una vestimenta algo exagerada, típica de la gente que vivía en el capitolio.

(Maestro de ceremonias) –Hola a todos! Felices Juegos del hambre! Y que la suerte este siempre de su lado.

Se escuchó un ligero aplauso, mas por respeto que por gusto.

(Maestro de ceremonias) –Muy bien, es hora de dar inicio a la cosecha que nos arrojara a los 2 tributos que ofrecerá el distrito 4 para los septuagésimo quintos Juegos del Hambre. (El hombre se acerca a una de las urnas) Primero las damas…

Agita los pocos papelitos en la urna, para seleccionar finalmente uno. Se acerca al micrófono y dice el nombre de la seleccionada.

(Maestro de ceremonias) –Muy bien, el tributo femenino de este distrito es ANNIE CRESSTA!-

Se produjo un gran silencio en toda la plaza, annie tardó varios segundos en reaccionar, hasta que empezó a gritar de nuevo, eran unos gritos de terror, el solo hecho de saber que volvería a estar en la arena la hacía ponerse mal.

Finnick estaba deseando correr y consolar a Annie, pero no podía debido a la ceremonia, fue entonces cuando la chica era prácticamente arrastrada hasta el estrado, que a lo lejos se escucho una voz femenina.

(¿?¿?¿?) –NO! YO ME OFREZCO COMO TRIBUTO!

Todos voltearon a ver de donde provenía esa voz, era una chica joven, de unos 17 años, de cabello rojo y ojos azul verdoso.

Finnick quien se había estado conteniendo el levantarse de su sitio, no lo soportó mas y se puso de pie y fue junto a la chica pelirroja.

(Finnick) –Pero que te pasa Atshiry, estas loca? Porque lo haces?-

(Atshiry) –(Siendo llevada por agentes de la paz hasta el estrado) Lo hago porque te quiero Odair-

(Maestro de ceremonias) Vaya! Que escena tan conmovedora, anda querida ven (dirigiéndose a Atshiry) que no tenemos todo el día. Podrías decirnos tu nombre?-

(Atshiry) –Atshiry Odair-

(Maestro de ceremonias) –Si mal no recuerdo eres ganadora de los septuagésimo segundos Juegos del Hambre, muy bien querida. Ahora es el turno para el varón (vuelve a acercarse a la urna y saca un papelito) O vaya! FINNICK ODAIR!

Ahora la gente centraba su mirada en Finnick, en como se dirigía a grandes zancadas hasta el estrado para poder encontrarse finalmente con su hermana.

(Maestro de ceremonias) –Vaya! Esto si es trágico, dos hermanos destinados a batirse uno contra otro en la arena, en fin. FELICES JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE! Y QUE LA SUERTE ESTE SIEMPRE DE SU LADO-

Al terminar de decir esto, los hermanos Odair fueron arrastrados hasta una camioneta en donde se dirigirían al tren que los llevaría directo al capitolio, sin despedirse de nadie, sin decir nada a sus amigos, sin mayor explicación que la que ya tenían en su cabeza, si quieren sobrevivir tendrán que matar a su propio hermano…

Continuara...

_Bueno espero sus comentarios y me digan que opinan_

_Gracias x pasar a leer..._


End file.
